


Plots, Prompts, Lines and Scenes

by IWillMurderYouUwU



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: As in it gets SPLINTERED, Book plots, Buuuuut only in one chapter, Gen, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Percy Jackson OC, There’s some of everything, fic prompts, fourth wall breaks, idk - Freeform, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29163819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWillMurderYouUwU/pseuds/IWillMurderYouUwU
Summary: I have a lot of ideas, and not a lot of motivation. So this is my solution! Get someone else to write it instead.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For this chapter specifically, Daughter of Chaos, it’ll go directly into the scene. For others, I might list a few lines, put a little bit of dialogue, give the plot, the summary, whatever I feel like, honestly!

“So,” asked Onyx. “Where’s Grover?”

“Who?” replied Percy.

“Your best friend, remember? You went on a huge trip to recover the lightning bolt when you were 12?”

“Jason’s my best friend!”

“Aww, thanks, dude!” Jason piped up suddenly. 

“How did Jason get here?“ Onyx wanted to know, but both boys ignored her.

“No problem, bro!” Percy said over her.

“You’re the best, bro.” Jason said.

“No, you are, bro!”

“I love you, bro.”

“I love you too, bro. Wanna go get some food at the Great Dining Table?”

The Great— what? 

“Totally, dude.” Both boys walked off in the general direction of the Dining Pavilion, leaving Onyx behind, with her head spinning.

This made no sense. First Grover didn't exist, and now this... brofest was going on? Percy and Jason were acting like... but that couldn't be... it would explain a bunch of the weird things going on, though. Was Onyx... in a fanfiction? Actually, why not go a step further, and say that Onyx herself was an original character? It made sense and explained how she was so powerful, and yet no monsters had ever come after her. And how she even became so powerful so fast. Even her name was a generic OC name. Hmm, if she was supposed to be some all powerful character, could she, hypothetically, take control of her story? Well, it was worth a shot. Onyx concentrated on the world around her, on the universe itself. She imagined a laptop, writing her story, and she imagined taking control of the keyboard, of the screen, and in one burst of power, Onyx grabbed control of the screen, b u t s h e f a i l e **Did it work? OMG, I think it did! Well, one way to find out if I'm just imagining this. Suddenly, a blue cookie appeared in Onyx's hand. It did! I think I'm going to have a lot of fun with this...**

Plot: 

Onyx Kayahss is a normal girl.... right? She reads fanfiction about her favourite books, the Percy Jackson series, and goes to high school. But one day, she’s sucked into the Percy Jackson universe, and her life is turned into madness.


	2. Invasion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: imprisonment, blood, keeping humans as pets, sort-of horror, and vampires

Plot: The year is 2080, and what people have been joking about for decades, has finally happened. Aliens have invaded.

These aliens call themselves what is best transcribed as “Xcrrab”, but with a heavy accent on the R’s. They are remarkably similar to what the older generations remember as vampires, and they see humans as lower beings. The Xcrrab keep humans as pets, put them in farms, and kill them for food. 

This is not a story with a main character. There is no saving grace, no chosen one, no prophecy. There is only the Invasion.

Details I couldn’t include in the plot summary:

— The Universal Council of Life gave them the planet because they needed blood to survive and couldn’t take it from other planets, so they got the one that was killing itself anyway  
— It’s supposed to be a bit of a parallel to how people treat animals   
— The humans don’t understand the vampires’ language, or if they did, they’ve long forgotten it  
— The ones kept as pets are forced away from family and are either taken from the wild, or born in captivity, and there are human shelters and stores, like we have pet stores and shelters


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All my one-liner prompts. Many (if not all) are from different fandoms, mostly just Harry Potter and Percy Jackson

Religions at Hogwarts:

Exactly what it sounds like. Hogwarts is _very_ Christian-centric, mostly because Harry Potter is Christian. I want to know how a Muslim or Jewish kid gets food that is halal or kosher. I want to know what the other kids think of the pagan kid. I want to know how all the kids that aren’t just Christian celebrate their religion, how they do their religious practices. Is there a prayer space every week, or day, or month, for kids to pray to their separate dieties? Are there any staff that aren’t Christian? Do the teachers let kids that were praying get to class late? What’s it like being the only wizard or witch or wixen that isn’t a Christian, at all?

Canon meets Fanon:

Done in one of those “characters react to their own content” styles, this would be where the character, getting as close to canon as possible, meets (as in, has a conversation with), an exaggeration of the fanon character (the version of the character most prominent in fanfiction, with little to no evidence in canon that the character is like this, for example Nico di Angelo being short, liking McDonalds, and being adorable).

This Book Has No Main Character:

The situation and plot of the book stays the same throughout the book, but every chapter, the main character is a different person. No one notices this, and the character becomes more diverse as the book progresses. For example, to begin you might have a white, straight, cis, upper-middle-class American man, and by the end, have a mixed-race dark genderfluid, aromantic abrosexual, lower class person as the main character.

Sci-fi Genesis Story:

That boring old story from the Torah where Adam and Eve are not supposed to eat an apple, but a snake convinces them to anyway, blah blah blah, BUT! “God” is an evil overlord, the “Snake” is an agent from a rebellion under Satan/Lucifer/The Devil/whoever against God (who goes by they/them pronouns, and/or is genderfluid), and Adam and Eve were supposed to be God’s protégés. Also, the Snake seduces them both and they end up in a glorious poly relationship.

Gender World

A fictional world where genders are armies. Trans people are spies for their real gender. Agender people are either their own army, or they’re chilling on the sidelines, watching everything happen. Genderflux people are sometimes involved, sometimes not. The main character in the book would be genderfluid, and conflicted about what army to join, and what it means that they feel a connection to _all_ , or most, of the armies.

LGBTQ+ Supervillain Group

Aromantic asexual supervillain that zaps away everyone’s love (for a Valentines Day special?). Agender supervillain that zaps away everyone’s gender. Trans supervillain that makes everyone’s outside match their inside. Genderfluid shapeshifter supervillian. Nonbinary supervillain that can make copies of themself. Everyone uses they/them pronouns with them, and no one’s sure whether it’s because they’ve made an army of themself, or if it’s just because they’re nonbinary.

Superhero/Supervillain Alliance

The supervillain and superhero of one city have an agreement. The villain finds only the most vile politicians to kidnap. They only blow up corrupt businesses, and corporations that are stealing from their employees. The most destructive battles only seem to happen in the warehouses of the unduly rich. And in return, the hero waits for the villain to destroy, and threaten, and break, the places and people, before saving the day. Eventually they fall in love — or don’t.

Immortally Hoarding

An immortal that buys anything and everything they want, and never throws away anything. They’ve got chairs from Ancient Greece, a recipe for bread from the Pilgrims, spices from Ancient Egypt, and so much more. They make fake antiques for a living. One museum curator finds out, and resolves to make this holed-up old immortal person finally part with their things, and to sell them (along with information about what they are and what they do) to museums all around the world. Funny antics ensue.

Hockey Fans AU

This might be overly specific, but an alternate universe for your favourite ship, Romeo and Juliet style, where one family cheers for the Montreal Canadians, and the other family cheers for the Canada Leafs (mortal enemies).


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All my one-liner prompts. Many (if not all) are from different fandoms, mostly just Harry Potter and Percy Jackson

Religions at Hogwarts:

Exactly what it sounds like. Hogwarts is _very_ Christian-centric, mostly because Harry Potter is Christian. I want to know how a Muslim or Jewish kid gets food that is halal or kosher. I want to know what the other kids think of the pagan kid. I want to know how all the kids that aren’t just Christian celebrate their religion, how they do their religious practices. Is there a prayer space every week, or day, or month, for kids to pray to their separate dieties? Are there any staff that aren’t Christian? Do the teachers let kids that were praying get to class late? What’s it like being the only wizard or witch or wixen that isn’t a Christian, at all?

Canon meets Fanon:

Done in one of those “characters react to their own content” styles, this would be where the character, getting as close to canon as possible, meets (as in, has a conversation with), an exaggeration of the fanon character (the version of the character most prominent in fanfiction, with little to no evidence in canon that the character is like this, for example Nico di Angelo being short, liking McDonalds, and being adorable).

This Book Has No Main Character:

The situation and plot of the book stays the same throughout the book, but every chapter, the main character is a different person. No one notices this, and the character becomes more diverse as the book progresses. For example, to begin you might have a white, straight, cis, upper-middle-class American man, and by the end, have a mixed-race dark genderfluid, aromantic abrosexual, lower class person as the main character.

Sci-fi Genesis Story:

That boring old story from the Torah where Adam and Eve are not supposed to eat an apple, but a snake convinces them to anyway, blah blah blah, BUT! “God” is an evil overlord, the “Snake” is an agent from a rebellion under Satan/Lucifer/The Devil/whoever against God (who goes by they/them pronouns, and/or is genderfluid), and Adam and Eve were supposed to be God’s protégés. Also, the Snake seduces them both and they end up in a glorious poly relationship.

Gender World

A fictional world where genders are armies. Trans people are spies for their real gender. Agender people are either their own army, or they’re chilling on the sidelines, watching everything happen. Genderflux people are sometimes involved, sometimes not. The main character in the book would be genderfluid, and conflicted about what army to join, and what it means that they feel a connection to _all_ , or most, of the armies.


End file.
